Alexander and Hephaestion: 30 Day OTP Challenge
by Alexander's Chiton
Summary: Just some fluff for our dear Alex and Phai. M/M slash, modern/reincarnation AU, rated T just to be safe. May implies an asexual Hephaestion. I promise it is better than this trashy summary!
1. Chapter 1: Holding Hands

It was chilly outside, and Hephaestion had forgotten his gloves at home. Although he was wearing 5 layers of clothes, he was still cold, and his hands were almost frozen.

He had considered going back home to get his gloves back, but he didn't want to be late on his date with Alexander, so he just tried his best to cover his hands with the sleeves of his clothes. Unfortunately, they didn't seems to be long enough.

He then tried to shove his hands into his pockets. However, his phone and wallet were inside, and there were barely enough space for them. He sighed and rubbed his hands against each other, hoping that the friction could make him warmer, as he looked around, wondering how long it would take for Alexander to arrive.

Hephaestion was just about to take out his phone and called Alexander when he suddenly felt something warm wrapped around his left hand. With a frown, he darted his eyes to his hand, and found someone's fingers intertwining with his. He looked up and saw Alexander grinning at him, "Sorry for being late, Phai. I was quite busy with my work."

Hephaestion smiled back and shook his head, "It's alright, Alex. I have only been waiting here for a few moments."

The blonde chuckled in response before he gently pulled Hephaestion's arm, silently asking Hephaestion to follow him. Hephaestion remained silent, letting Alexander lead them to wherever he wanted to go.

Alexander didn't felt the need to ask Hephaestion if he was cold. He could tell Hephaestion was freezing from how cold his hands were even through his own gloves, the thick piece of fabric between their skin. So, to Hephaestion's surprise, he took off one of his gloves and put it on Hephaestion's right hand. Hephaestion looked into Alexander's eyes with both confusion and amusement as Alexander held his left hand with his own warm, soft, bare hand. Alexander looked back adoringly as he gently brushed his finger tips on Hephaestion's knuckles before looking away again.

They walked along a street full of shops with their hands linked. Excitement was probably not the best word to describe how Hephaestion felt, as he was quite used to having physical contact with Alexander. His heart wasn't actually racing, instead, it was beating steadily and gently, for he felt relaxed and secure with his hand being held by Alexander.

All Hephaestion could focus on was Alexander's beauty. The way the snowflakes twinkled in his blonde hair, how the orange lights in the streets shone on his tan skin, and how he held up the corner of his lips slightly. It didn't take Alexander long to realize he was being stared at. He laughed at this and squeezed the palm of his lover gently.

Hephaestion was so distracted that he didn't even notice what Alexander was checking out in the store until he picked up a pair of crimson wool gloves and asked, "Do you think we should buy these? You seemed to be cold with your hands bare."

The brunette shook his head in reply. "No, this—" he held their hands up, so they were at the same level with his eyes and Alexander's, "— is just fine."


	2. Chapter 2: Cuddling Somewhere

It was almost midnight, but Alexander and Hephaestion was still sitting on the couch watching Netflix.

Neither of them complained about staying up so late, as they were both used to going to bed late at night to work.

They didn't feel the need to talk. The silence between them wasn't awkward, but quite comforting instead. For quite a long while, the only things that could be heard were the show playing and Alexander munching on chips.

Hephaestion curled up his legs on the couch and placed one his elbows on his knees, with his chin on his palm. With a yawn, Alexander stretched his arms and held it up behind him for a few seconds before letting it drop onto Hephaestion's shoulder.

Hephaestion look at Alexander an eyebrow raised, clearly amused. Alexander looked back at him and chuckled, "Cheesy, huh?"

"Definitely," laughing, Hephaestion leaned in and allowed his head to rest on Alexander's chest, "but I love it."

Alexander let out a breathless laughter at this and slided his arm down Hephaestion's shoulder to his waist. He lied down on the sofa, so Hephaestion was lying on top of him. He gently kissed the other male's hair as who hummed happily in response and listened to the other male's heartbeat. It was steady and soothing, like the sound of heavy raindrops hitting the window on a Saturday evening.

Hephaestion inhaled the scent of Alexander while he wrapped his arms around Alexander's neck. To be fair, the two of them smelled almost the same, wood, fresh grass and lemon, probably because they had always been using the same brand of shower gel and shampoo. Hephaestion doubted if Alexander had ever noticed this though.

Another interesting thing Hephaestion had noticed was unlike himself, Alexander carried a faint smell of sweat. Maybe this was because of the fact that Alexander didn't care about cleanliness as much as Hephaestion did, but it didn't matter, Hephaestion just loved this little difference between the way they smelled.

Hephaestion felt Alexander playing with his hair, so he looked up and saw the blonde twirling one of his long, hickory locks around his fingers with his free hand. A frown climbed up to Hephaestion's eyebrows. He was the older one, after all, and he didn't like to be treated like a doll.

He tried to push Alexander's hand away and, of course, he failed to protest. Groaning, he surrendered. Alexander grinned at his little vicotry while Hephaestion, despite being annoyed by his childish action, couldn't help but smile back. He nuzzled his boyfriend's chest for a few seconds before turning his head to the television screen and focusing back on the show.

By the time the next episode started, Alexander had fallen asleep. Hearing him snore, Hephaestion looked up and realized he was sleeping. Alexander looked angelic when he was asleep. His face looked relaxed, and his eyelashes looked longer than usual when his eyes were closed. Hephaestion felt himself lifted up the corner of his lips when he lovingly ran his fingertips across the edge of Alexander's jaw. And what a fine jaw it was! Hephaestion was glad that he got to cuddle with such a gorgeous man, and he had a feeling that Alexander felt the same way about him too.

Sighing blissfully, he allowed his head to rest on Alexander's chest again. Without noticing it, he shut his eyes closed and eventually fell asleep too.


	3. Chapter 3: Watching a Movie

Alexander didn't bother to look at the door when he heard someone unlocked it. He knew it was Hephaestion, who wouldn't blame him for not acknowledging his arrival.

"Hey," greeted Hephaestion as he kicked his sneakers off.

"Hey," replied Alexander, still staring at the television, "how's your day?"

The brunette shrugged, "nothing special." He dropped his backpack onto the end table and collapsed onto the couch. He made himself comfortable, and shifted closer to Alexander, who finally turned to look at him.

Being slightly shorter than Alexander, Hephaestion had to raised his head to meet the other male's gaze. Smiling, he looked away, and smirked as he stole glances at Alexander.

It wasn't hard for Alexander to notice the other man's attention. "Hmm?"

"Nothing." Hephaestion shook his head and chuckled, "it's just... I got something for you, but I doubt if you will like it."

"We'll see," lifting up the corner of his lips, Alexander wrapped an arm around Hephaestion, "but what is it?"

Hephaestion took out a DVD from his backpack. "Here," he swang the DVD in front of Alexander, "Troy 2004. I think that you may want to see a movie about the Trojan War. I have heard quite a lot of bad comments on it though."

"It can't be that bad," said Alexander, already taking out the DVD. "Come on! Let's watch it together."

Hephaestion grabbed the remote while Alexander walked to the kitchen. His distant voice was heard as Hephaestion began to play the film, "Beer in a can, beer in a bottle?"

"Beer in a bottle," Hephaestion didn't hesitate to answer.

Alexander smiled to himself, "Fancy like always."

He took several bottles of beer from the fridge and left it on the end table. Leaning back on the couch, he opened his legs wide to sit comfortably as Hephaestion crossed his legs on the other side of the couch.

Everything was fine when the movie started, the both of them were taking sips from their beer and barely moved. Alexander frowned for a bit during the sex scene, but he remained silent.

Hephaestion rolled his eyes when the movie implied that Patroclus was Achilles' cousin, but Alexander, being the overdramatic Iliad trash he was, nearly choked, "Hell no!" he wiped the beer that he spitted out with his sleeve, "come on! I could have told us that they were best friends if you don't want it to be gay! Why do they have to be cousin?"

"Alexander, calm down," said Hephaestion, "it is just a movie."

"Just a movie? You gotta be kidding me, this is homophobia and disrespect towards the original tale in one!"

Hephaestion facepalmed for a moment before jerking his head back and groaned, "It was made nearly a decade ago, people are not as open-minded as they are now—"

"Alright," Alexander sighed in exasperation, "but I'm still mad that they didn't follow the story."

"So am I."

Sips turned into gulps. The golden liquid in Alexander's bottle disappeared more and more quickly as the film became more and more ridiculous and triggering to Alexander. The bottle was soon empty and he finished the second bottle of beer the same way when Hephaestion grabbed his second bottle. Before Hephaestion even opened the bottle, Alexander grabbed another one for himself and finished it within seconds. He put it back on the end table with so much force that one of the empty bottles on it fell to the floor and broke. Now Hephaestion was worried.

"Hey," carefully, he turned his gaze to Alexander, "do you think we should, you know, stopped watching this film?"

"I was waiting for you to say that," Alexander smiled awkwardly and turned off the television. They sat still for a while on the couch. Finally, Hephaestion broke the silence, "Well, I guess I shouldn't have bought this movie before looking it up online."

"We shouldn't have drunk from bottles instead of cans, too," said Alexander with his index finger rubbing his temple.

"Accurate," chuckled Hephaestion, "now, let's clean up this mess you made."


	4. Chapter 4: On a Date

"Alexander?"

The young man looked up and saw Ptolemy, who did't bothered to knock on the door as it was wide open.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"You already asked one."

Ptolemy twitched the corner of his mouth and gave out an akward laugh, " Very funny, Alexander."

"I know I'm funny," Alexander lifted his eyebrows in amusement, "what do you want to ask me though?"

"Well, I am just curious if you are free after work, like, 7 p.m. tonight?"

"I don't have any plans for tonight, why ask?" Alexander tilted his head.

Before Ptolemy could answer, Hephaestion walked in, "Hey Alex what do you want to do after— oh am I interrupting something?"

Alexander opened his mouth to answer, but he was cut off. "Hephaestion, just in time!" he turned to face him, "Are you free at 7 p.m. tonight?"

"...Yeah?"

"So you are both free, great!" he clapped his hands together, "because I am not free tonight!"

He continued, "I booked a table at a fancy restaurant for me and my wife, but she just called me and told me that her mother got hurt in a, ugh, microwave explosion— don't look at me like that, I know it's rediculous— and we needed to look after her in the hospital. It is really hard to get a chance to eat there, and I don't want to waste it. So I just think that maybe you two would want to have dinner there."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother-in-law," said Hephaestion as he tried his best not to laugh.

"Thank you, I guess. Anyway, what do you think?"

"Um," Alexander paused and darted his eyes to Hephaestion who nodded, "we would love to. Thank you, Ptolemy. I owe you one."

"You are welcome. I'll send you two the address later, just tell them my name at the restuarant," Ptolemy grinned. "Oh, by the way, would you mind if I take an early leave?"

Hephaestion gave Alexander a weird look, but he just nodded in apporval, "Sure, go ahead."

Ptolemy's smile widened, "Thank you!" Before the other two realized it, he had vanished from the room.

"Why did you let him leave so early? It is just one in the afternoon," questioned Hephaestion, as he sat down across from Alexander.

Alexander took a sip from his coffee, "He can't attend dinner at a restaurant where he booked a table, and he decided to give to chance to us. I'm his boss, so he obviously wants to take advantage from it. Like what I said, I owe him one, and I don't want to be a dick."

"Of course you don't," Hephaestion chuckled before leaning in to kiss Alexander. "I gotta go back to work now, I'll see you after work."

"Dress nicely," reminded the taller male.

Hephaestion put on a blazer that he had put on the back of his chair a month ago. He swept the dust away with his hand and fixed his tie. Alexander always tried to get him to buy a better suit, but Hephaestion told him that it was unnecessary for normal people to dress so well everyday, unlike him, who was the CEO of the company. He didn't need to wear a tailor suit to look good, anyway. His face had done the job for him.

And that was why he rolled his eyes and he saw Alexander waiting for him in the car with his hair gelled.

"Oh, Hephaestion," he looked up as the other male entered the car. "Would you mind driving today? I want to fix my tie."

"Sure," Hephaestion shrugged, "but why do you care so much about the way you look? We are just eating out."

"Just eating out? No way!" he was still dealing with his tie, "The restaurant we are going to is a very famous one where a lot of celebrities go to. And if I embarrass myself I will also embarrass our company and—"

"Okay, I got you," sighed Hephaestion, "but please stop using the side mirror as your mirror, you are blocking my view."

"You know what? I was going to ask what do you want to do after work when I came into your office earlier, now I guess it's settled," said Hephaestion as he sat down at the table.

"Yeah."

Hephaestion took a look around the restaurant, " It is more crowded than I thought here."

"Probably because it is Friday night, anyway, should we order now?"

"I thought you'd never ask," he grinned and leaned in to kiss the blonde.

"Stop," Alexander pushed him away playfully, "there are people here."

The other male shrugged, "Whatever."

When they ordered, the waiter was looking at them strangely, as if he wanted to leave right away.

"Do you think he knows who you are? The way he looked at us was... weird."

"Everyone knows who I am," said Alexander as he took a sip from his glass of water.

"Yeah but..." Hephaestion bite his lips, "do you think it is because of me?"

"How so?"

"You rememer the public reaction when you came out as bisexual?"

"Minor shareholders transfer their share and paparazzi stalked me all day long for a week. So what? It's the 21st century, and he would have known that I have a boyfriend unless he has been living under a rock."

"Yeah, but still.."

"Hephaestion, chill, you are the one who tried to kiss me five minutes ago!"

"Alright, my bad, sorry." Alexander nodded and the both of them remained silent for several minutes, enjoying each other's campany.

Alexander raised an eyebrow when he saw Hephaestion cupping the side of his face with his elbow on the table.

"What are you thinking about, Phai?" he asked curiously.

Hephaestion shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing much, it's just...did Ptolemy said that his mother-in-law got hurt in a microwave explosion earlier today?"

"Yeah. Crazy, right?"

"Indeed. Like, how did she make it explode? What did she put in it?"

"Aluminum cans?"

"Maybe, or maybe she overheated something?"he let out a breathy laugh, "I still remember the first time you used a microwave at my home. You put a plate of cold spaghetti into the microwave for half an hour in the microwave and it looked like Satan cooked it."

"I assumed that it stopped working after that?"

Hephaestion shook his head, "Nope, it's still working perfectly fine. I'm surprised that you've never used a microwave though."

"You can't blame me for that! You know my dad didn't own a microwave."

Before Hephaestion could reply, a waitress walked up to them and served their food with a bottle of wine.

They began to dine. Hephaestion, despite being the more mature one, never ate as delicately as Alexander, and he had to try his best not to let the food stain his clothes.

"Phai?" Alexander noticed the sauce on Hephaestion's chin with a frown, "I think you've got something here."

"Hm?" Hephaestion tried to wipe it away.

"You are making it worse, come, let me help you."

Hephaestion leaned in and let Alexander wipe it away, "Um, Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"I thought you don't want to act intimate in public."

"Whatever, that thing on your chin is painful to my eyes."

"Alright then, Mr. Perfect."

It took them a long while to finish their meal. After paying, they walked out of the retaurant. Hephaestion was about to walk to the parking lot when Alexander grab him by the wrist.

"No drunk driving is allowed in my presence, Mr. Amyntoros."

"For your reputation?" joked Hephaestion.

The blonde laughed, "Also for our safety, I will call someone to drive the car back to the company later. Let's take a taxi or something."

"I'm afraid it would take quite a while." Alexander followed Hephaestion's gaze and saw the long line at the taxi stand.

"I suppose that you're right."

"What do you think about taking a bus?"

"What?"

Hephaestion widened his eyes in disbelief. He had never taken a bus with Alexander before, and he knew that he lived a luxurious life, but he thought that he was more down to earth. "Don't tell me you have never taken a bus before."

Alexander started stuttering, "I, ugh, my father hired a driver when I was young, and, well, when I grew older he got me a Ferrari as my birthday present so, you see, public transport isn't really my thing."

"You spoiled brat!"

Alexander blushed when he heard that, "I know I'm kinda spoiled."

"Anyway, if you've never taken a bus before, why don't we make this your first time?" laughed Hephaestion as he dragged his boyfriend to the bus stop.

 **(A/N): This is longer than what I expected to write. Sorry if this is too long.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kissing

(A/N): Alright alright, this is going to be relatively short comparing to the other chapters, because I have no idea what to write about kissing. I promise the following chapters will be a lot better. This is definitely not going to be hot and sexy, but really gross and a bit funny and cute, I guess? My apologies if this is too short and disgusting.

Hephaestion was chewing some gum when Alexander shifted closer to him, their thighs touching.

"Hmmm?"

"Can I have some?" Alexander reached out an open hand.

Hephaestion showed him the empty packet, "Sorry, that's the last one."

Alexander just stared at him, and Hephaestion had to try his best not to blush or scream as Alexander looked right into his soul.

The blonde leaned in, and the other male immediately know what he wanted to do.

"Alexander," he tried to pull away, "the gum is still in my mouth."

"I know," whispered Alexander, his breath was so awful Hephaestion couldn't help what he had just eaten.

Hephaestion tried to get rid of the gum, but their lips had already met.

Alexander didn't hesitate to shove his tongue into the brunette mouth. His tongue slid against Hephaestion's. His mouth tasted like onion and garlic, and Hephaestion finally understood why he wanted the gum.

Alexander let his toungue wander inside the minty wet cave. Hephaestion tried to force it out with his own, but Alexander just cupped his face to keep him close.

The brunette pushed the other male on the chest, but their lips remained connected. It didn't take Alexander long to sweep the gum away with his clever tongue.

Hephaestion wiped the corner of his lips with his wrist as soon as Alexander pulled away. "What did you just eat? Your mouth tastes horrible."

The blonde laugh, "That's what you get for not leaving the last piece of gum for me."

"I can live with that. If your breath doesn't stink, of course," he added.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	6. Chapter 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

A friend invited Alexander and Hephaestion to his wedding, and they were getting dressed for it.

Hephaestion walked in as Alexander was getting undressed. The blonde was facing the other male with his back as he put on a pair of trousers and a belt. He turned around to see Hephaestion getting dressed facing the wall a well.

Bare-chested, he walked to the closet, wondering what to wear. He was thinking about a three piece. He found his light grey blazer with ease, but searching for the matching waistcoat took him longer than he expected. Finally, he turned to Hephaestion for help, but was quite surprised by what he saw.

"Hephaestion?"

Putting on his tie, the brunette turned to look at him."Yes?"

"Is that my waistcoat?"

He shrugged, "I think so."

"Take it off!"

"I took it first!"

"But it's mine!"

"No."

"C'mon."

"No."

"Phai!"

"Fine," he grumbled, "but I wear it better."

"That's why you are taking it off."

Cursing, he get rid of the waistcoat. He really didn't want to take it off. Alexander had a nice sense of fashion, he had to admit. And his suits, unlike his t-shirts and sweatpants, smelt good, too. The scent of his cologne had clung onto the piece of fabric. It smelt of sandalwood, mint and spices that he couldn't quite name. He wore it sometimes behind Alexander's back. Alexander, being a rather observant person, never failed to find out. He would pull him closer to smell his shirt, laugh and told him to buy his own fragrance. He never took it seriously though.

He threw the clothing to Alexander, who was buttoning his shirt. It fell onto his head and covered his face.

"Hey!" The only response he got was a chuckle followed by the sound of the door closing.

Pulling the waistcoat off his head, he gently petted his hair.

"Anyntoros!" yelled Alexander, "You messed up my GODDAMN HAIR!" He groaned when he heard the distant laughter outside the room.

Carefully, he laid his waistcoat and blazer on the bed. He walked into the bathroom and wet his hair in the sink before applying some liquid gel onto his hair.

He felt an sudden urge to sneeze as his hands moved to the upper front of his head. A strong and quick exhale escaped his mouth as he shut his eyes closed. He sighed when he opened his eyes and found out that he had spill the gel onto his shirt.

"Dang it!" he cursed. He combed his hair quickly and walked back to the closet to get a new shirt, but he couldn't find any that belonged to him instead of Hephaestion.

Sighing, he took one of Hephaestion's shirt and replaced his stained one with it. He then put on the waistcoat as he walked out.

Hephaestion frowned, "Isn't that my shirt?"

"I, ugh, can't find my own. Just let me borrow it once, please?"

"Well, it's not like I'm not gonna let you," he smirked, "but you gotta do me a favour."

Alexander stopped in his track, " You want my waistcoat, right?"

"Exactly."

"Nope," he held his arms across his chest.

"Come on, it's not fair! You get to wear my shirt, and I can't borrow your waistcoat?"

"Ugh! Whatever," he slid the waistcoat off his shoulders and tossed it to Hephaestion before putting on his blazer and shoes and exiting the house.

Grinning, the brunette put on the clothing and walked to join the other male in the car.

It was nearly midnight when they were back home. Hephaestion let Alexander use the bathroom first and entered it at soon as he walked out in his boxers. He put on a pair of boxers and a vest after drying himself with a towel, water dripping down his long hair.

Hephaestion rolled his eyes when he saw Alexander in bed, wearing his t-shirt, "Seriously? You know this is my favourite one!"

"Bite me."

Alexander was ignored. Hephaestion was looking for something in the closet, but he wasn't sure what it was. He scratched his chin when he saw his boyfriend putting on his shorts.

"Okay, so we're doing this," said Alexander, in a provocative tone.

"Yep," replied Hephaestion.

"Alright," Alexander raised an eyebrow, "you started it."

Hephaestion shrugged, "I guess I kinda did."

It became some sort of competition afterwards. In the following week, the two of them made sure that except their underwear, every piece of clothing on them belonged to each other. It had gone to a rate that they could barely regconize their clothes.

It wss stupid and childish, but it was fun. Still, they stopped doing this after some times. Hephaestion couldn't remember the last time one of them did it, but Alexander did.

It was a Saturday morning. Hephaestion woke up earlier than he thoughg he would, yet he let Alexander sleep in, knowing that the blonde stayed up late for work the previous night. He started doing the housework after he had finished breakfast.

"Alexander?"

Alexander had just got up from bed when he walked out of the room, wearing only his sweatpants, "Hmm?"

"Is this t-shirt yours or mine?" asked Hephaestion in the middle of folding the huge pile of clothes.

"Let me see," Alexander grabbed the fabric and lifted it to his nose to smell it. It carried the scent of someone's sweat, but not those strong, stinky ones. Instead, it was more like a naturally pleasant body odor. He immediately knew whose t-shirt it was, because his sweat definitely doesn't smell _this_ good.

"Mine," he answered, putting on the t-shirt as he walked off.


End file.
